Abigail, the next rider
by GrahamPegg
Summary: A girl stumbles upon a dragon egg, and it hatches for her! Takes place after Brisingr. Im a TERRIBLE summary writer. FIRST FIC! PLZ R&R! BRISINGR SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

Hey readers, I just wanted to say hi, and to point out there will be brisingr spoilers.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the characters I make up.

Chapter 1:

Abby sat in her room in wonder. She heard of the siege on Feinster, and was scared. She lived just in Belaton, and if there was another city the Varden was going to try to capture next, it would be Belatona. She didn't like the Empire anymore than the Varden did, however the Mayor of Belatona had already pledged Belatona in service to the Empire. She sighed. "I guess I will just have to get through this." And with that she left her house saying goodbye to her parents, and went to visit the stable.

Inside the stable were 4 pigs, 3 horses, 1 cow, and 13 chickens. She went straight for the horses, more specifically her horse. "Garjzla!" The horse looked up at her then back at its hay and started eating again. The horse was a mid-sized brown horse with a patch of white on one ear. She immediately started grooming the horse. Once she was done caring for the horse, she took it for a ride for about an hour, where she found herself at the coast of Leona Lake.

"I could go for a swim." She mused aloud. She decided it was the right choice of action, and let her horse eat some grass while she swam. She dived in. The water was chilling at first, but she soon adjusted. She swam for an hour or more. She was the best swimmer in Belatona! She could swim deeper than anyone she knew. She was staying a bit close to the shore, but still went out further.

She dived down and swam downwards. She opened her eyes. What she saw perplexed her. A flash of gold shone before her eyes. Swimming upwards without checking what it was she swam back to shore. _What if it was a piece of gold! _She wondered. _That could be worth millions. _She decided she would go back the next day and investigate further.

The next morning Abby awoke and almost ran out of bed. "Where are you going?" her mother asked. "For a horse-back ride. I'm also going swimming." Abby replied, not giving anything away. "Well, alright, but be back for dinner!" her mother said, looking solemn. "I Promise." Abby said, and with that, she left. She didn't take the time to groom Garjzla like she usually did. She was too excited! She rode fast and got to the same part of the lake in about 45 minutes.

When she got there she let her horse eat grass again, and then plunged into the water. She swam around for a while, but couldn't see anything. She didn't give up though. She was swimming underwater, 3 hours later but still found nothing.

_I guess I should turn back._ She thought, and meant to turn upwards when a gleam of gold caught her eye. _There it is! _She thought. She swam up to get some air. It was a long way down. She regained her breath quickly, and dove downwards again. She was almost there. She could feel the ringing in her ears, but she kept going. Quickly she grabbed the gold, which was in an ovular shape, and turned upwards. She got up gasping for breath.

_I got it! I wonder what it is, or who lost it? _But without further questions she swam back to shore.

When she got to shore, she wrapped a towel around herself and sat basking at the sun, staring at the golden stone. She lightly rubbed her hands over the smooth surface. It was perfect! She was so intrigued by the stone. _Maybe I shouldn't sell it. Maybe I could keep it, and see if anyone comes looking for it?_ She decided this was the right choice of action.

She grabbed the stone and put it in one of the saddle bags. She started to ride away. Half-way home the saddlebag was shaking. She stopped her horse and got off to examine the saddlebag. She took out the stone and realized it was the thing that was shaking. _What the hell!? _She layed the stone on the ground and watched as it shook, and then she shell of gold broke, revealing a small golden dragon.

_WHAT! _She was lost for words. She simply stared as the dragon gained its balance then noticed Abby. It slowly walked over to her and extended its head. Without thinking she extended her hand and touched the dragons head. A surge of energy went through her. And then everything went black.

She woke up. She looked around and realized it was 7:00 by where the sun hung in the sky. She leaped up but something was on her. She heard a tiny growl and looked down. There stood a dragon hatchling. They stared at each other for a long time. Finally it made a yelp and went to spring forwards a little, but fell on its face. Abby couldn't help but laugh.

She bent down and, unsure or not whether she should pet the dragon or not. Just then she realized her tingling palm. She looked at it and saw the legendary gedway ignasia. Only dragon riders had that! She looked from her palm to the dragon. _OH MY GOSH! I'm the next dragon rider! _She quickly picked up the dragon protectively, and jumped on her horse. She saw a red light in the distance and increased the pace at which her horse was running.

What she saw when she got there was chaos. Belatona was being attacked by the Varden. She felt a pain in her heart. _MOTHER! _She quickly raced to the town. She dodged everyone in sight, and rode straight towards her house. She leaped off her horse and ran inside.

"Abigail! Your safe! I was so worried!" Abby put the baby dragon down and went to hug her mother. "I am safe. Why has noone come in here?" She asked surprised. "Eragon Shadeslayer came in and told me to stay where I was, and no harm would come to me."

Her mother than took notice to the golden dragon on the floor. "What is this!" she asked shocked. She looked from Abby to the dragon and then smiled. "My little girl, a dragon rider? Who would have thought?" Abby smiled and picked up the dragon. She held it up for her mother to see. Her mother pet the dragon and it cooed happily.

Then, realizing what state they were in, they both ducked down behind a counter. They stayed there until the fight was over. Then the Varden were searching the houses. Her mother stood up and they waited talking. Then they heard the golden dragon growl and they both looked in the doorway

. There stood an individual wielding a blue sword. The soldier was male, and was terrifying. Abby quickly ran and picked up her golden dragon defensively. "Greetings. It is I, Eragon Bromsson, but you may know me as Eragon Shadeslayer. I must take you to the queen of the Varden Immediately. You may come too. I take it you are the riders mother?" Abby's mother nodded. "Very well. Follow me." and with that he escorted them to meet the queen of the Varden.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone! Please review, this is my first story, unless you count one I started earlier, but only finished on chapter. Please review! And here comes another chapter!!

Chapter 2:

Abby was walking clutching her dragon. As she passed by the Varden warriors, they stared in awe. Abby and her mother were then lead into the house of the royal family of Belatona. Abby chanced a glace at the rider.

He was tall and slender with muscle, and a light tan. He had chocolate brown eyes, and brown hair. Overall he was quite attractive. She wondered what it would be like to be a rider. _I wonder what it will be like being a rider. It can't be easy._ She thought, but she still thought it worth it.

Just then a big blue dragon landed beside them and stared at the baby dragon and then Abby and then proceeded in walking with them. They reached the royal family's house, and the blue dragon poked its head in a window. Everyone else proceeded through the door. The second they stepped inside all eyes were on Abby and her dragon.

Then a woman, with skin as black as night spoke up. "How? How can this be? How did you come to find the last dragon egg?" Abby told the story of how she found it while swimming. Everyone listening intently. When she was done there was silence for a while.

Then the woman spoke again. "I am Lady Nasuada, leader of the Varden. And who might you be?" Nasuada asked. "My name is Abigail, and this is my mother, Christina. We come from Belatona." Nasuada nodded. "We will have a tent setup for you both shortly. Eragon, Arya, if you wouldn't mind shower Abigail around camp?" "Not at all." This time a woman spoke. She had raven hair and green eyes. She was dressed for combat. _Oh my! She's an elf! _Never had Abby thought she would see an elf in person, let along walk and talk with one!

"Alright then, Eragon, discuss your plan of action for this young rider. I have much planning to do." and with that they turned to leave. "Wait one moment please. Christina was it? I will have someone else show you around camp, if you would wait a second?" Abby's mother nodded and gave Abby a faint smile and then Abby left.

Eragon showed her where the armory was, where she could get food for herself and her dragon, and everything else. Then he asked if she would accompany him to his tent. She said agreed and they headed off to Eragon's tent.

Once inside Eragon spoke. "A fine young dragon you have there. Of corse you know you will be taught the skills of the rider.?" "Yes," Abby said "I have guessed as much. How fast will my dragon grow? Will we be fighting in any battles soon?"

This time the elf answered. "No. You and your dragon are not nearly prepared enough. Eragon will fly you to Ellesmera, the city of the elves and teach you there."

Abby froze. I'm going to be with the elves! She couldn't believe it. "The elves? I have always wanted to meet an elf, and now I have. And now I will get to meet more!" Abby couldn't contain her excitement. "So when are we leaving?" Abby asked.

"Hopefully soon. I would like you to be fully trained as quick as possible. Then we can ride to battle together instead of just me on my own. We also have to wait for your dragon to grow, and dragons don't grow that fast." Then Eragon smiled. "At least I know I'm not alone anymore."

With that said Abby smiled. "So Abigail-" Arya started but Abby cut in and said "Please, call me Abby." "Alright, Abby," Arya started "do you have any training with the use of a sword or bow?"  
Abby shook her head. "I'm afraid not with the sword, but I have hunted using a bow before."

Arya nodded. "Eragon, maybe one of us should search her mind." Eragon nodded and said "Well, you can do it Arya, but try not to hurt her." Then he turned to Abby. "Don't resist, or try to. It will only hurt more if you do so." Then Abby nodded.

When Arya was done searching her mind she was wide eyed. "Is there something wrong?" Arya turned to Eragon and said "She is half elf." Eragon was surprised at this.

"Don't half elves have pointed ears as well though?" Arya nodded. "Letta du skolir! (Stop the Sheild)" Arya said invoking the ancient language. There was a flash of green and Abby's whole body tingled. When she rose she saw Eragon and Arya looking at her. Eragon found a mirror of his and gave it to Abby to look at. She gasped. What happened to me!? In the mirror was a fair skinned woman with pointed ears. She just stared.

"Your father was an elf of high standing. One of the royals to be truthful. He died in battle against the black king. He disguised you before he left so none would see you as an elf." Then she turned to Eragon. "She won't be that hard to teach in magic as we thought." Eragon nodded, still a little surprised.

"We should get back to Nasuada. She will want to make sure her newest rider is most comfortable with what is required of her." And with that they were off to Speak with Nasuada.

When they got there they explained to Nasuada why she had the appearance of an elf. Satisfied Nasuada then said, "As all, or most, of you know Glabatorix has used magic to increase the growth in the red riders dragon. Arya, would you be able to descover this spell and place it over Abigail's dragon?"

"Yes my lady." Arya said. Then Eragon said "Lady Nasuada, I cannot allow this! It is not right!" Then Nasuada answered "We are in a troubled time Eragon, and this is necessary. Remember, you have sworn fealty to me, and i command you let this spell take place." Looking defeated Eragon nodded and stayed silent.

"Now, you must be tired. Eragon, could you please show her to her tent? It is two tents down from your own tent." Nasuada said. "Yes, my lady." Eragon said and with that they left the building.

Once outside, the large blue dragon approached Abby and stared at her. Then she heard in her head, Hello young one. My name is Saphira, dragon to Eragon. And who might you be? "My name is Abigail, but you may call me Abby. And this is my dragon. His name is yet to be discovered." Nice to meet you. And then she turned to the dragon and said something to it both Eragon and Abby failed to hear. Then Abby and Eragon walked to her tent, the whole while Eragon giving instructions to open up her mind to her dragon to strengthen their bond.

"Well here we are. Goodnight Abby. I will see you tomorrow. There is a wardrobe in your tent with new clothes for you." Eragon said. "Thank-you Eragon, and goodnight to you too."

And then Abby went to bed, waiting for the next day.

Another chapter done! Please review, give ideas, anything! I am open to all discussion

GrahamPegg.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers. I am back with another chapter. But here are some comments I would like to give out to my whole THREE reviewers!

Myela Marea- Maybe. I am sort of planning on it, or I might let things go differently.

Thank-you to everyone else that just left kind words. And now, back to the story!

Chapter 3:

Abby woke up and looked around her tent. Then she felt something move beside her. She felt her dragon wake-up. She didn't know how, but somehow she could feel its consciousness in the back of her mind. The feel seemed really comfortable, yet at the same time so alien! _I should ask Eragon about this later.._

Then her dragon yapped playfully at her and she smiled and placed her hand on the dragons head. Then, like she felt the dragon wake-up, she felt hunger. Lots of hunger. _You must be hungry!_ Her dragon nodded enthusiastically. _All right, all right. Let me get changed first. _So Abby got changed while her dragon waited by her impatiently.

Once changed, Abby made her way to the butchers shop. (Eragon had shown her where it was on their tour.) She stopped in front of the shop, and patiently waited for a butcher to come and assist her.

"Greetings rider," the butcher said, "what can I do for you?" Abby looked at the stock of animals behind him. "May I have a chicken?" She asked politely. "Why certainly madam." and he quickly beheaded the chicken. He gave the chicken to Abby, who gave it to her dragon. The dragon ate the chicken until it was no more that just bone, then looked at her expectantly.

_More!?_ Abby said astounded. The dragon just yapped and nodded again. "May I have another?" She heard the dragon growl. "Make that two." The butcher again beheaded the chickens, handed them to Abby, who placed them on the floor for her dragon. This time the dragon ate them and requested no more.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot my money in my tent!" Abby said when the butcher intervened. "Oh its nothing, anything for one who holds the future of all of Alagaesia in their hands!" "Heheh, right. Thanks." Abby said forcing a smile. She couldn't deny that she was scared.

"Abby!" She heard someone call. She turned to see Eragon walking forwards with his dragon, Saphira. "Good morning Eragon, and Saphira." Abby greeted. "Good morning to you two as well." _Yes, good morning_. Eragon and Saphira said. "Eragon, I would like to ask you something. Its almost as if I can sense my dragons consciousness. Is this true?"

Eragon laughed, and a loud rumbling noise escaped Saphira. "Of course! Dragon and rider act and think as one! How else would they be the greatest, and most feared heroes in all of Alagaesia?" Eragon managed to say.

"I guess that makes sense, but-" Then Abby was cut off by a member of the Varden. "Lady Nasuada would like to see you both in her pavilion. Eragon and Abby nodded, and proceeded to Nasuada's tent. Once they got there Abby noticed at least ten elves, including Arya, standing in a circle. "Ah, Abigail. As you know I have requested the elves search for a spell that will increase the growth in your dragon. Well, they have found it already, and would like to perform it immediately." Abby seemed confused. She did not know how they could find a spell like that so fast. But, she nodded and brought her dragon up to the middle of the circle of elves and stood back.

As one, the elves started to chant something in the ancient language. "Eldhrimner, kuldri skulblaka! Flauga fortha unin du vindr! Ramrin du yawe un onr Shur'tugal. Flauga fortha! (Grow, golden dragon! Fly forth in the air! Strengthen the bond with your rider. Fly forth!)" Then a white light glowed around Abby's dragon. Abby ran up concerned for her dragon. When the light faded, Abby gasped.

Her dragon was now half the size of Saphira! She could barely believe it. _Oh my gosh! _Abby thought. _Greetings_. _You must be my rider. I am your dragon. My appearance has certainly changed, however I still would like to make one thing clear. I will always protect you with my life. We are bonded and that shall never change. We must guard each other. And together, be one. _

Abby was shocked. She didn't think her dragon could know that much already. _Hello. I am your rider, and I swear I will protect you with my life. But, I must ask, are you male or female. _Her dragon didn't reply until a few seconds later. _Male. And I would like a name. I would rather have a name than be called 'dragon' or 'Abby's dragon,' _

Abby then beckoned Eragon over. "He wants a name." Abby stated. "So your dragon is male? That is good news." Eragon then stated a couple names suitable for dragons, and Abby kept repeating them to her dragon. But, her dragon rejected them all. Suddenly Saphira said something to Eragon through their connection. Eragon smiled, and whispered the name in Abby's ear. Abby seamed pleased and decided to get her dragons opinion. _What about, Glaedr? _Her dragon seemed pleased with that and said, _I am now known as Glaedr. _

"Well," Nasuada said, "Now our second dragon has a name! Eragon, could you see to it that a saddle is made for Glaedr? And Arya, How long until Glaedr grows again?" "He will grow to Saphiras size in a week." Arya responded. "Excellent. And you have already told me in 4 days he should breathe fire. I will stop attacking the empire briefly. And by briefly I mean a few weeks so Abby can be trained for combat in Ellesmera. Now, everyone may do as they were asked." And with that, everyone left.

Abby learnt how to make a saddle from Eragon, and how to fasten it and how to measure Glaedr, and all of that. It took time, but Abby ended up making a pretty impressive saddle. During such time, Glaedr was getting the hang of flying, while Saphira taught him aerial maneuvers. Once they came back Abby (with the help of Eragon) fastened the saddle onto Glaedr.

"Do you want to try riding? We leave for Ellesmera tomorow, you might as well ride today." Abby was unsure if she should agree, but then thinking of what was best gave in and cautiously got on Glaedr's back. _Hold on, _was all he said and then they were off. "AHHHHHHH!" Abby's screeam could be heard throughout the Varden. But it was not just a scream of fear, there was a definite amount of joy in her shriek. "That was fantastic!" Abby said once she got down. _Our first flight as dragon and rider. This is one I will never forget. _Glaedr said, and then Abby went up to him and hugged his snout.

"Great work!" Said Eragon, "Now pack up, and get ready for tomorrow! We leave at twelve o'clock." and with that, he was off. Then Abby went and visited her mother and told her of all that happened. "I am so proud of you. Your father would have been proud too." Her mother said. "Mother, why did you not tell me my father is an elf?" Abby asked. "Well, to be truthful. To protect you. Galbatorix would capture you if he found out what you really are. But of course that won't happen now." Then after more conversation, Abby and Glaedr left her mother's house, and packed. Then Abby went to sleep (Glaedr sleeping outside her tent now) waiting for the next day to come.


End file.
